This invention relates to a closure device for containers, particularly for containers containing a liquid and consisting of a body provided with an aperture closed by a stopper.
To use the liquid contained in such a container, the user must first remove the stopper from the aperture. After this, the stopper is generally laid down or is held in one hand of the user. This leads to various problems. Firstly, it is possible for the stopper to fall to the ground and be lost or to be forgotten where laid after the liquid has been used from the container. Secondly, the user may find that holding the stopper in his hand while using the liquid is a nuisance, especially if the user needs to use both his hands when using the liquid.